Millis Steel (Pokémon Tales)
Millis Steel is a villain that appears in Pokémon Tales, making her debut in Pokémon Tales: Brendan. History Millis worked with her father Argus Steel as a thief, having recently been hired by Hansen, and also working for Lawrence. They are to obtain a Togepi for Hansen so he can become king of the Mirage Kingdom, and he'll give Millis and Argus a Togepi to give to Lawrence. They manage to steal Elise's Togepi, but this caused Elise, Dakota and Abi to chase the two all the way to the Mirage Kingdom. Millis battles against Abi, then later Dakota, eventually being defeated. She, her father and Hansen are arrested in the end. Millis is broken out, however, by Shadow, who uses Millis' Klefki. However, he doesn't free Argus, saying that was his punishment, and convincing Millis to grow on her own. Millis is sent to locate and obtain Jirachi for The Phantom, so he may use it to make a wish. After Phantom achieves this end, he gives Jirachi to Millis. Millis is overcome by greed and by Jirachi's abilities, wishing for a Ho-Oh. However, this backfired as it created a fake, evil version. Millis tries to flee, but is eventually caught, and Jirachi taken away from her. She manages to escape, but goes back to Lawrence empty handed. She is then pressured into giving Lawrence her Klefki, which she does. She spends a considerable amount of time figuring out a way to rescue Klefki since then. She creates a virus to shut the base down. When Brendan, Ian and Max get trapped there, she offers to help them in exchange for saving Klefki. Brendan is initially against this, though Max helps her rescue Klefki. Millis helps Brendan get over relation hardships and battles alongside him against Shadow and Belmondo. They manage to win, and she inserts the virus. She separates from Brendan's group as she escapes on her own. After this, she becomes obsessed with figuring out a way to break her dad out of jail. She eventually makes enough to buy a boat, then kidnaps Brendan to assist her. She and her dad get off to a rough patch, Argus complaining about how long she took and her not wanting her father to steal anymore. When Argus steals the Fist Plate, she works to stop him and return it so he isn't arrested again. She and Brendan succeed in stopping Argus, then they take him away. It was her mother's dream to open a chocolate shop, one that both Millis and Argus still seem to hold onto. However they fall into depth, forcing Millis to accept a thieving job from Shadow. This ended with her being arrested, but Brendan pulled strings to get her released with no record in exchange for information. Shadow held his word and made an anonymous donation to the Forge, keeping it in business. Brendan stays with her during his time in Kalos. Pokémon Traded Appearances Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Mirage of a Journey * Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Collecting the Regis Pokémon Tales: Dawn * A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto Pokémon Tales: Orre * The Steeling Hour Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder * Live From Lumiose City! The Rebirth of Pokémon Showcases! Trivia * Millis is based off the character from the Pokémon Movie "Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction" * She has developed a relationship with Brendan, and he is her go-to person when she needs help. * She was 11 years old on her debut. As of her most recent appearance, she is 15. * Millis had only used Pokémon from Gen VI up until Live From Lumiose City! The Rebirth of Pokémon Showcases!, where she traded with Brendan to receive Emolga. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Former Villains